


Hit and ... Haunt?

by Just__Sparks



Series: A Very Merthur October 2018 [6]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Ghost!Merlin, Ghosts, Halloween, Haunting, Humor, M/M, Major Character Injury, Original Character Death(s), Post-Canon, Reincarnation, ghost!arthur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 16:50:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16453712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just__Sparks/pseuds/Just__Sparks
Summary: Mordred, as well as many others from Camelot, had been given a second chance at life via reincarnation.However, some histories it seemed, were doomed to repeat themselves. This time, however, the damage is much more permanent.Or, when Mordred is late for work, he accidentally plows over Merlin and Arthur who had been in the middle of the street walking, which resulted in death for them and promises of being haunted for life for him.





	Hit and ... Haunt?

                  A man with brunette curls that were ringlets of unruliness atop his head, sped down a busy London street, which stood in between him and arriving to work on time. As per the usual, with many a road in the English metropolitan area, it was packed with others hoping to be punctual to their individual destinations. If past experience was anything to bet on, then most probably would not, but their vague hope is what held them through the insanity that was London during peak driving hours.

                  Luckily for him, the Gods seemed to favor Mordred that day, as he made his way through the thick of it. Dotting around the lanes, he was making good time. All that was left was the last stretch, otherwise known to him as the "home stretch", before he could enter the car park adjacent to his place of employment.

                  So eager to arrive, he did not see the couple walking hand in hand across what seemed to be a quiet side street that Mordred regularly took as a detour to his usual route. It wasn't until he felt the impact as he struck the two unknown individuals that he realized he was fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story I have been wanting to finish since last year. I am so excited to actually get it posted now. Unless I post again, this will be the 7th and final fic for my Merthur October series this year, and all unfinished works within it will be finished as time allows. RL comes first, after all. I hope to have all posted fics for the holiday series finished here within the next week or two, but we'll see. 
> 
> To whoever may read this, I hope you enjoy!


End file.
